


The Welcomed Intrusion

by UnstableFable



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, OC insert, Reincarnation, references to other fandoms - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1376734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnstableFable/pseuds/UnstableFable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I wasn't supposed to be here, but I couldn't find it in myself to feel guilty at all. I was gate crashing the party, and only I knew. My name is Anna Penelope Granger, and by all accounts, I should not exist." A Reincarnation OC-insert story</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Welcomed Intrusion

**Author's Note:**

> I will state this once and only that because it should only need that. I do NOT own Harry Potter in any way at all, only my own ideas I have put into this work of fiction, and any oc's that arise from it. There will also be NO character bashing or flaming.
> 
> Thank you for your time, and I hope you enjoy the story below this note and from then onwards.

'The Welcomed Intrusion'

Chapter one: surprise surprise

 

Mr and Mrs Granger were originally not very good with surprises. They both considered themselves fairly normal, and with that, happy too. They both loved their studies- and later their professions, they loved their comfortable little home in England, they loved one another and soon came to love their marriage also. They loved the routine they found themselves developing and its simplicity. They were normal people, a standard happy married couple, one in many in Great Britain, and that thought did not bother them at all.

In the year 1978, sometime in December, the couple were given their first startling surprise when Mrs Granger was announced to be pregnant. It was a shocking surprise as neither of them had expected a child so soon, and the idea of changing their normal, simple routine was not one that had been greatly enthused over. However, they were hardly the first married couple to have a child, and once the initial surprise was no longer that- a surprise, the knowledge of possibly having a baby became quickly a welcomed thought and ideal in their life.

Eighteen weeks later, an ultrasound confirmed that their newest family member was to be a little girl, their little girl. The couple was both happy to hear of their soon to come little princess, and of the knowledge of what to buy specifically to cater to her whims with pink bed sheets and cute knitted dolls. Luckily, later when a baby shower had been preformed amongst their modestly sized group of friends and family members, the gifts received would help them towards creating her perfect little room neighbouring theirs. When she out grew the room, they planned to move her to another somewhat larger on the first floor of their modest little home. Their friends would laugh with them once hearing this, teasing and smiling.

“Already planning everything before the little angel is even born?”

In return, Mr and Mrs Granger would quietly laugh in response and smile. “It's never too early to be organised. Besides, our parents have already offered to help start her university fund.” And it was true, their daughter already had income waiting to be saved into her own bank account once she was born and would have access to once high school was but a memory and not a thought for the far future. The Grangers would be equipped so there were no nasty surprises to await them. If one came, whether pleasant or its opposite, they would be prepared.

But then the next surprise came.

They were not prepared for this. Mr Granger had been prepared for when his wife would hit her contractions that day- their daughter had been expected on the 19th of September, and Mrs Granger was prepared to simultaneously calm her husband enough to call an ambulance whilst taking deep, even breaths. The Grangers had considered a home birth at first weeks prior, but then came to the conclusion that a trip to the hospital would make the most logical sense in the off case should anything undesirable happen to the baby or for Mrs Granger herself.

The trip to the hospital was met with little to no complications- the traffic not being at its usual worst before work and school ended for the day. The hospital staff had been ready for them upon arrival, having been contacted by another family member forty minutes beforehand, and Mrs Granger was soon whisked away while her husband waited out in the corridor, waiting patiently for when he would be called in. During those long, stretched out hours he had waited (after the third hour he had been advised to rest and eat before returning to his previous spot, book in hand and a cup of coffee on its sixth refill), what came as the next surprise had not for even a second run through his mind.

Mr Granger had finally been called in eight hours after his beloved wife had broken water, and upon entering, witnessed his wife smile at him dishevelled, exhaustion pulling at her eyes. A little screaming bundle of light, washed out yellow was curled in those thin, pale arms as she smiled tenderly. Without thinking, he moved forward to stand besides his wife and admire their newly born daughter Hermione Jean Granger (they had picked the name one month ago, believing it to be a lovely, nice and intelligent sounding name)-

-only to shrink back as Mrs Granger gave an agonising gasp, followed by a high pitched moan of pain. Even she looked stunned and confused, before both of them looked frantically at the doctor, worry and concern taking over their once content atmosphere. The doctor and other mid wives scurried forward, only to move around even quicker than before, one nurse snatching their baby from her mother's arms with care whilst the others worked on regathering what, Mr Granger presumed, must have been put away to clean after the- what he once believed, to be the successful birth of their little girl, their little Hermione.

As his wife screamed, he clasped her hand and did not flinch when the pressure increased ten fold, he was a dentist, he was used to the flailing arms of angry and upset children. A minute later the doctor pipped up from the end of the bed- the image was not entirely comfortable for Mr Granger, but he reminded himself that it was normal for such a profession.

“Mr Granger, you and your wife both mentioned you were only expecting your daughter?”

Knowing his wife was not in a state to speak without the possibility of cursing or of being cut off from her moans of pain, he responded instead, his tone only a touch frantic. “Yes, the doctors from the ultrasound were positive, they even mentioned she was quite healthy. Is there something wrong with her, or my wife?” He squeezed his wife's hand, although it had nothing on the clamp like grip she held onto him with. The doctor made a sound of acknowledgement, his brow furrowed before he motioned for a nurse to come by his side.

“It is nothing like that, but I am going to have to ask you Mrs Granger to continue pushing. It seems you have a little surprise on the way.”

Half an hour later, Mr and Mrs Granger had another daughter, and Hermione officially had a sister younger by thirty minutes. The babe screamed and cried, the doctor announced her to be healthy from his observations at that point in time, and congratulated the Grangers for their twin daughters. Too shell shocked to answer with more than a 'thank you', Mr Granger stared down into the arms of the new mother where the twins lay, now deeply asleep. Hermione in her clean pale yellow, while her sister in a baby blue wrap. They had not expected this, but they could not at that given moment convey how they truly felt about that.

As expected of most twins, the newest into the family looked almost identical to her sister (although it could be said for any newborn baby), except for the smallest of marks- similar to a mole, residing on the soft damp skin under her right eye. Both new parents looked like they wanted to say something, but whatever came up quickly evaporated into the air, so silence instead filled the five minutes they waited before another nurse entered the room (when had the others left?) and smiled kindly at the stunned, married couple.

“Hello again, sorry to disturb you both with your new family members, I'll be out soon enough. We just need to run some tests on your babies.”

“What?” Mr Granger snapped out of his trance, induced by the child who looked angry while she slept, in comparison to her twin- 

His wife spoke up this time, now no longer short of breath,“What tests? I thought the doctor said they were okay?” Her hold on her children, her two babies, shifted subconsciously in order to protect them. Her tone, while exhausted, became laced with concern.

The nurse noticed this, and replied softly, “I'm sure he was correct Mrs Granger, however it is standard for newly birthed children to be weighed and checked over to be on the safe side. It is a perfectly normal procedure. Plus-” She added, “I'm sure both of you could do with some rest. Before that however, I will need to know the names of your children to keep the details on the forms correct. Have you decided on names for them?”

“I-...we did.” The nurse looked lost for a moment, before something dawned over her features. “Ah, yes, I heard you both got a little surprise.” Both never commented on that, but instead let their gaze drift back to the sleeping, unexpected second daughter. The nurse paid that no mind- that or she did not notice it, and continued, “Well, if you have one already I can take note of that for you. For your second baby, I can see about marking the form so it can be filled in later. It shouldn't be a problem so long as I have her last name.”

Mr and Mrs Granger looked at one another before nodding in acceptance to the nurse. They rattled off their first (and expected) daughter's name along with its correct spelling. The twins were then whisked off for their tests, and both new parents took the chance to rest and think things over.

Another child had not been the plan, or rather was not something they had thought would be possible when the ultrasound and other doctors had confirmed that their 'baby' (singular) was perfectly normal in the terms of advancement within the womb. The Grangers were utterly ordinary people, and found happiness in the smallest of conveniences. Such stories and events simply did not happen to them, especially considering the large amount of citizens in England who were shown to have amazing stunts and such drama happen weekly- which was later written and sent into magazines and local newspapers. This sent them both reeling, but after a much needed nap (and a phone call to each other's mothers), they took the news in stride as they asked each other simple questions.

What now? They would have to inform their friends and family the sudden change, and no doubt be congratulated with the fact. Were they happy?...yes, they were. Once the initial shock was over, having another baby, another little girl was just as equally frightening as it was amazing, similar to when they first discovered Mrs Granger to be pregnant. Yes, they would have to dip into some savings in order to buy another set of bottles and general baby ware to accommodate the newest arrival, but for the most part Hermione and her twin sister could share a crib until they both grew (and the Grangers had accumulated a little more pay), and they certainly weren't struggling in terms of girl baby clothes and toys. Both twins would not go without, and no doubt each others parents and in-laws would throw more gifts their way upon hearing the news.

Lastly, what should they call her? They had spent months coming up with Hermione's name, deciding finally that it was a nice name that also showed they were clever. Working with some of the names that they had thought up for when first discovering Hermione's gender, they went back through the list, their eyes always going back to their second daughter, angry in looks when sleeping with a little birth mark under her right eye. As dawn approached, they found their answer before exhaustion took over and they accepted it with great want. They had been prepared mentally for what would lead them to sleepless nights with one baby, but now with two, they would take whatever they could get with fever before they were reunited with little Hermione and her sister. 

Her name would be in remembrance of Mrs Granger's late French grandmother on her mother's side, pretty and in meaning, gracious and merciful. They both agreed however that they could settle on a nickname for her too that would most likely be used by those she had yet to encounter (and would ensure that yes, their daughter was British and not French, and would not learn the language until primary six at the latest). Her middle name was chosen when remembering another child an old friend of the family had birthed that Mrs Granger grew a liking for- the name as said child had barely been a baby last they saw to decide if it counted towards the girl as well.

Before they fell into the sweet abyss of sleep, their thoughts centred round and around their two daughters, circling like a brightly lit carousel. Their two beautiful princesses, two lovely little angels...

Their little Hermione and Anna (Annette) Penelope Granger.

 

Since that time, the Grangers believed themselves to have become more accustomed to what may appear from the unknown. If anything did manage to startle them, they would simply think back to the time they gained another baby- who had apparently hidden behind her sister within the womb, and think 'well nothing could certainly beat that'. They would of course eventually come to learn how wrong they were, but for the moment they would enjoy the start of their happy, normal little family for as long as it lasted.

As expected, the newest little addition was held in awe by their- now informed, family and friends, and were promised much more gifts once their first birthday came around (it was to be expected, considering how much they had spoiled Hermione by emptying the contents of their pockets for her for the baby shower. They had apologised, but the Grangers assured them that it was quite alright, it wasn't as if they had known themselves).

After that, life went on. The Granger couple fell into a routine once more, where each parent took turns when Hermione or Annette awoke during the night and early mornings for a feeding, diaper change, both or something they had yet to identify. They learned Hermione was quite a fussy baby and seemed to detest being put down for a nap- although she would quickly drift off within five minutes. Annette on the other hand did not struggle when she was picked up or put down, she was quite a sloth in that sense and when she was not napping, she would, with great determination, wriggle around on her own. Mr and Mrs Granger would coo at their baby darlings when they slept, and would laugh softly when their daughter’s cuteness (they circled in close to one another, holding hands like sleeping otters) was not deterred despite Annette's angry little scowl. 

When they began crawling, the Grangers soon learned the wonder of baby proofing. Their little girls were both little adventurers, and when one simply blinked, they would be half way across the room. Luckily, Hermione seemed glued to her sister's side, and Annette was no different, so if one was found, the other would not be far. Although they were mere toddlers, their curiosity expanded past more than the great importance of chewy blocks and spinning balls (as fascinating as they obviously were). Once their parents had began reading them bed time stories, the two twins apparently developed a love and interest for the books, and would be often found either tugging out one (without much success) from a low shelf, or spread out at a random page, faces set in deep concentration despite they were obviously too young to understand what a word was. Despite this Annette would look at the words, her brows etched downwards whilst her sister tried to copy her expression until she eventually became bored and would instead would hug her sister, pawing at her twin to pass the time.

What came as their next surprise turned out to be quite pleasant upon discovery, if a little astounding too. Both twins showed a high aptitude for learning even before they began their mandatory education. They hadn't thought of it much until a friend visiting had been in awe watching Annette converse in complete sentences, she had only been three. It was obvious Hermione had been upset by the attention her sister was given from this feat, and began following her parents everywhere, enquiring 'what is that called', or 'what does en-quaeer mean?'.

It had also become a habit of Annette's to bother her mother and father with teaching her to read, and making them let her read besides them during their bed time stories. Hermione did not mind this as much, especially since the next morning her twin would teach her the words she learned, or read her it again (although she would never replace their daddy's funny voices he had for each individual character).

Although their daughter's had yet to enter primary school, the Grangers were proud of their brilliant minds- relatives, friends and even strangers assuring them so after even the briefest of meetings with the two little girls. Hermione soaked up any new information similar to that of an enthusiastic, dry sponge whilst her sister observed and understood a great deal of what occurred around her- it was a little unnerving to some, but the common comment of 'she's just a curious little girl' seemed to put them at ease. 

Their latest 'surprise' that the Grangers experienced however was one they decided was not a surprise at all, because it simply did not happen, and therefore there was no reason for them to think or it nor mention it verbally at all...ever. 

It had not happened one evening when Mrs Granger had been in the middle of plating up Annette's dinner whilst Mr Granger finished cutting Hermione's chicken. Dinner had always been 'family time' when they all ate together and enjoyed the blissful sound of enthusiastic slurping and fevered clanging of cutlery against plastic plates. They had a rule that was always followed, that no matter how quickly or slowly you finished clearing your plate of delicious food, they all sat together until everyone was done. This particular evening should have been no different, but it had one defiant factor- an irritable Hermione.

Another thing they had learned of their first bushy haired daughter, was that she was bossy and did not have the same patience her sister seemed to exclude more of- although they knew Annette had her moments as well. So it was no surprise when Hermione began to fuss- the tell tale of a tantrum erupting, when the rest of her family ate so slowly, and a book was waiting to be read, coloured and conquered of all its puzzles consisting of mazes and squiggly lines. As both Grangers worked to calm their daughter while scolding her impatience, Annette watching on silently with a spoon hanging from her mouth, they had certainly not expected the bowl of mash potatoes to explode from its bowl, and scatter across the table, floor and in their hair.

Hermione had gone silent at this before giggling delightfully, clapping her hands to her mouth in imitation of her auntie whenever she tried to hide her laughter. Said little girl's twin sister looked startled as she stared at her sister, before switching her gaze to their parents, watching cautiously. Mr and Mrs Granger were shocked still, as if they were paralysed in place. Stone statues could not have done a better job, and it was only when the clock chimed for '8 o-clock', did they move. Hermione was scolded for her tantrum, and was told she would not be read a bed time story and was to immediately go for a bath before being sent to bed. Annette- once finished with her food, was sent along with her sister for a bath while their parents cleaned up the mess. Once both girls were out of ear range, Mr Granger looked at his wife, and her green eyes showed equal confusion. Deciding that whatever happened would remain a mystery, a one time thing, they put it to the back of their thoughts that somehow their daughter Hermione was something more than a brilliant mind, and would remain that way. They later bathed their daughters, tucked them into bed before retiring themselves. Life resumed its usual pattern.

Neither would admit that they were scared of what potential came forth from their daughter, and if that trait would be copy and pasted to her twin as well. Suffice to say, they were relieved when nothing out of the extraordinary reoccurred to either daughter for the next few years afterwards. Not that they were expecting it to, after all, it had never happened.

 

In the Autumn season of 1985, the residents of the Granger household were in a flurry. Mr and Mrs Granger had awoken in the early hours of the morning, only to find their hyper and excitable daughter Hermione practically bouncing on her feet besides their bed, asking if it was time to get up yet. When the small alarm clocks on either side of their bed said that yes, it was indeed quarter to seven in the morning, they gave their little girl a tired nod before rolling out of bed themselves.

School would not start until 8:30 that morning, and they would be driving both children to their first day of primary education to see them off (When they were older, there was a bus stop nearby that would only take them five minutes to reach by foot). For the next hour, Mr and Mrs Granger would dress themselves for the rest of the day before one of them would set off downstairs to start breakfast, while the other 'saved' their other previously slumbering daughter, if the sudden squawk of indignation was anything to go by, coming not two minutes since Hermione had left her parent's room.

Smiling to themselves, they set off to complete their tasks before the twin duo appeared, one no doubt a vision of grumpiness, a comparison to her flighty sister. There was no doubt in their minds either that no matter how badly Annette- or Anna as the little girl preferred to be called as of recent once learning of her 'nick name', would rather stay in bed, her bossy elder twin would physically drag her out of bed if need be.

 

Magic was both wondrous, but also equally frustrating.

Several years ago when Hermione had blown up a bowl of cooling mash potatoes during on of her infamous (and very few) tantrums, Annette had become enlightened to the world around her, or rather which world she happened to be a part of. Although their parents had made no motion to confront Hermione directly about what had happened, it was clear that they had some inclination, but preferred to ignore the possibility not for the sake of logic, but rather for their normalcy. It was no fault of theirs however, not many would be willing to venture into such dangerous waters when little information on such an occurrence could be found, and even smaller chances in it being helpful or true to its source.

Questioning the cause herself, Hermione offered no answers although that much was to be expected of a toddler. The incident it seemed, was put to the back of everyone's minds...well, all except for one.

As previously stated, magic was...a difficult concept to accurately describe. It was both frightening and astonishing, alluring and eluding. So close enough to taste the residue, but hard to pin point where the warmth started and ended. It was quite obvious that books on the subject were often written with that of a sense of 'romance', or bitten down until it was described as merely a euphoric feeling that took place, or when something of wonder happened that created a beautiful or hopeful action. While the latter was much closer to the more accurate description, it also could not be further from the full answer- although it was doubtful anyone, even the wielders themselves, could put to words what exactly magic was. Nevertheless, any information found on the subject was read, but the greed and hunger was never satisfied, and until more reliable, primary sources revealed themselves in time, self theorised scribbles and twilight musings would have to do.

I just wished that it had not been one of those nights last. 

Sometime around ten minutes past seven, I had been rudely awoken by a large lump of familiar bushy brown hair landing directly on top of me. It may not have come to that if not for the fact in my half asleep state, I had ignored my sister's excitable good morning blather, urging me to rise and shine with the sun as today was our first day at school and she couldn't just wait-! Turning over to face away from her probably hadn't been quite intelligent of me either.

“ANNA! Wake up, wake up, WAKE UP!”

“Alright...m' up Mione.”

Hermione snorted in response, and I certainly didn't blame her. I would of done the exact same thing if not for the fact she'd become even more upset at my sudden desire to play 'mirrors' with her. Shifting a little, I stared bleary eyed up at her, the six hours I had once been used to had not been enough for me now in my current circumstances, and I was feeling it.

“Oi, get off me. You're heavy.”

“I am not!” She squawked in reply, although she hurriedly removed herself from my bed just to forcibly pull the warmth of cosy duvet sheets away from my body. The covers were then replaced with my arm as she struggled to tug me away from the mould in which my small body fitted perfectly into the mattress. She huffed, placing both hands on her hips, entering her bossy 'I am the eldest sister' mode,”Come on! Mummy and Daddy are up too now. We got to wash and get dressed!” 

“Five-...no, ten more minutes.”

“No Anna!”

“Twenty.”

“No!”

“I'll call in sick.” (cough cough) “See, see how sick I am?”

“Anna! Stop it!”

“Fine.” I yielded, watching as her frown smoothed out and her arms fell to her sides. “Dearest sister, two minutes minutes is all I shall ask. You drive such a hard bargain.”

As expected, her face began to turn a light shade of red, and no doubt our parents would hear her signature stomping from the kitchen. Just as she took a deep breath- no doubt containing threats against either my sheets of paper I kept underneath my pillow, or simply to tell mum and dad, I eased myself off of my sinfully snug bed before walking past to the bathroom down the hall. She followed although from the smell of her breath when she exclaimed in my face, loudly, Hermione had already brushed and washed up before coming back for me. She would no doubt be making sure I did not lag in my duties as I was known for spacing out at the most inconvenient of times, and given my reluctance to awaken, this would have been one of them. It wasn't that my mind entered a state of absolute nothingness...well, not all of the time, but usually my thoughts would go back to the day Hermione Granger, my bossy but caring twin sister preformed her first bout of magic without meaning to. Was this how she would be later tracked and then invited into the famous school for wizardry and witch craft? Had she not lost her temper that evening, would they still know of her gift?

Would I be able to accomplish such a feat as well before our twelfth birthday? So far, the current answer was in the negative considering my last attempts at...well anything ended with our father looking at me in concern, wondering if I was suffering from a tummy ache (Or as our uncle so eloquently put it, constipation). As one could see, my practical experiments would have to wait until I had more information- and was also in a state of privacy. Perhaps I was merely concentrating too hard, or perhaps it was developed due to an intense amount of emotion- hence my twin's tantrum. (I dared not think at this moment of what the answer could be, or what it most likely was. The logical side of my brain argued that since we were twins, clones in genetics, I should be producing the same results. My childish, more whiny side however complained because if it were so, then it was just so not fair, not fair, not fair!)

“I can't believe you would try and sleep in this morning, today!” Hermione threw her arms up to emphasize her words and just how atrocious my actions were. Briefly, I glanced at the clock that hung innocently above the tiled wall before moving my gaze to take in my sister's appearance. Hermione looked no better than my current self, night gown wrinkled and hair resembling our mother's cousin's toy poodle. It was currently now coming to half quarter to eight- it seemed our sisterly bonding had taken up more time than expected, especially since our mum and dad usually expected us in the kitchen for breakfast by eight.

“I can't believe you expected me to be up.”

“Well I, I can't believe you!” She crossed her arms and stood there, staring at me defiantly. My gaze returned to the clock and she huffed again. “Why are you looking everywhere, it's weird!”

Twin brown eyes looked into my own, I shrugged. “No reason really.”

Hermione did not looked entirely convinced, but after another five minutes of inwardly battling with her pride and curiosity, she turned to look up at the clock herself. She instantly stilled before shrieking, witnessing the small hand lay on the eight, while the big one crept towards the eleven. It would have been hilarious had I not been in such close range.

“Why didn't you tell me?!” She didn't wait for my response before she dashed out of the room, no doubt heading towards our shared bedroom to quickly adorn her school uniform and pull a brush (.i.e. get it stuck) within her tangles. Spitting out the minty blue and red foam from my mouth, I followed her example after giving my face a quick wipe down.

...well, perhaps not completely by her example. My pace may have had much to be desired from.

Barely two minutes past eight, Hermione had arrived in the kitchen area with me in hand (quite literally), adorned in her little grey dress and black knee high socks. When she hopped onto a chair to devour her breakfast as quickly- and neatly, as possible, I barely smothered my giggles when the back of her showed a hairbrush adorning her hair also.

Mummy had rolled her eyes affectionately over us both before filling our cups with fresh orange juice, whilst daddy- having already eaten his breakfast, fiddled with a camera nearby, occasionally breaking to take a sip of his cooling black tea. Once Hermione finished her own plate, mummy took a place behind her, offering to fix her hair. The occasional grimace and whine from my twin was most amusing as I took slow bites of my buttered soldiers, but the twin looks coming from them both assured I would be in for the same treatment before long. I quietly and quickly finished my breakfast before retiring to the hallway to put on my own polished shoes.

At quarter past five, Hermione was neatened out, her hair pulled back into a pony tail and both shoes, jacket and a little back pack adorning her form. She danced on one foot to another, frequently looking down at her own plastic Velma Dinkly wrist watch whilst our mummy began tugging at my own hair and daddy looked on in sympathy. Once done and my scalp was free, Hermione nearly bolted to the door, but was obstructed by our father as he stepped in her way, a bulky camera attached to his face. 

“Come on my little angels, we need a picture of your first day.” Knowing that it would take much longer to complain about it than it would otherwise, Hermione conceded defeat before turning to me and wrapping an arm around my own. She grinned, her two front teeth slightly larger than the rest- an endearing trait I had learned to love, and I mimicked the action, although I lacked the abnormal front teeth and my dimples weren't quite as profound. The small, flat mole on my cheek showed with none of my hair obscuring its view of the camera lens and vice versa. The word 'silly sausages' formed on our lips simultaneously as our daddy practically chirruped it seconds beforehand, and when the tell tale flash momentarily blinded our vision, it was done.

There was no need for Hermione to drag me to the car when our parents did that for us, ushering us outside our family home before settling us into the back seat, our bags now resting at our feet and seat belts secured over our skinny shoulders and stomachs. As the drive commenced, Hermione filled the silence, talking about just how excited and nervous she was, whilst our elders merely laughed off her concern, reassuring her again and again that we would make plenty of friends, and that they would be there at three- thirty to pick us up once the day was done.

My own silence did not deter our parents, they most likely believing it to be my own coping mechanism for first day nerves of entering primary one. Instead, it was a musing silence as I watched the reflection of my sister in the car door window besides me. A near copy image, but so very wrong, wrong, wrong. Science had concluded that there should and would ever only be one reflection of a person when only one existed in front of it with no other reflective objects nearby, but here there was two. I wasn't supposed to be here, but I couldn't find it in myself to feel guilty at all. I was gate crashing the party and only I knew-

“Our babies are growing up so fast, our little Hermione and Anna.”

My name is Anna (Annette) Penelope Granger, and I should not exist.


End file.
